Earth-boring tools are commonly used for forming (e.g., drilling and reaming) bore holes or wells (hereinafter “wellbores”) in earth formations. Earth-boring tools include, for example, rotary drill bits, core bits, eccentric bits, bicenter bits, reamers, underreamers, and mills.
The oil and gas industry expends sizable sums to design cutting tools, such as downhole drill bits including roller cone bits and fixed-cutter bits, which have relatively long service lives, with relatively infrequent failure. In particular, considerable sums are expended to design and manufacture roller cone bits and fixed-cutter bits in a manner that minimizes the opportunity for catastrophic drill bit failure during drilling operations. The loss of a roller cone or a cutting element from a fixed-cutter bit during drilling operations can impede the drilling operations and, at worst, necessitate rather expensive fishing operations.
Diagnostic information related to a drill bit and certain components of the drill bit may be linked to the durability, performance, and the potential failure of the drill bit. Recent advances have been made in obtaining real-time performance data during rock cutting. The inventor has appreciated a need in the art for improved apparatuses and methods for obtaining measurements related to the diagnostic and actual performance of a cutting element of an earth-boring tool. In addition, the inventor has appreciated a need in the art for improved apparatuses and methods of receiving additional measurements of various parameters during drill bit operations.